elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafa
Rafa is a character who appears in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. She is Mateo's mother and Alakazar's daughter. Her husband is unknown. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor She first appears when she greets Sofia, who had arrived at Alacazar's house via Skylar and his fellow Jaquins. Sofia questions her about Alacazar and his magic, but Rafa claims that Sofia will not find what she is looking for there. She then closes the gate, which is when Mateo lets Sofia into the room where he keeps Alacazar's old magical stuff to help her after learning of her plight and seeing the Amulet of Avalor. After Elena tries to defeat Shuriki and failed, resulting in Sofia's family being captured and put in the dungeon, they retreat back to Mateo's house to regroup. Seeing Elena and realizing Sofia was telling her the truth earlier with looking for Alacazar, Rafa gave Mateo the spell to free Isabel, Luisa, and Francisco as she knew the spell herself, and due to the fact that she knows her son practices magic, even though Mateo doesn't know about it, showing that she did study up on some of her father's old spells after he disappeared. Appearances Season One * Elena and the Secret of Avalor (actual debut) * Spellbound * Navidad * Wizard-in-Training Season Two * Snow Place Like Home (cameos) * Movin' On Up Season Three * Elena of Avalor'' Rafa is seen sporadically throughout the series. She is in attendance when Mateo is made official Royal Wizard to Elena, only to later be petrified by Alacazar's old arch-enemy Fiero. However, Mateo is able to defeat Fiero and restore Rafa and everyone else back to normal before Fiero's spell became permanent. She later attends the Navidad celebrations held in Avalor City by Elena, and spends them with Mateo and Elena's family. Later on, in "Movin' On Up", Rafa learns that Mateo is moving from their home into his own quarters in the Avalor Royal Palace per Elena's request. Believing that she can come as well, Rafa joins Mateo, but soon begins to cause all sorts of problems around the palace for Mateo and Elena's family, especially Esteban. When a creature from the Codex Maru is accidentally unleashed in the palace, Mateo erects a shield to keep it from escaping, but when Rafa tries to help, she accidentally removes the shield before Mateo is able to stand up to her and get her to hand over his tamberitia, allowing him to capture the creature before it could escape into Avalor City. Seeing how grown up Mateo has become, Rafa apologizes for her behavior, and agrees to allow Mateo to live on his own in the palace from that point onward. However, Mateo is able to duplicate a photograph of himself and Rafa when he was younger so both him and Rafa each have one to remember the other by when she returns home to their house. With that settled, Mateo and Elena see off Rafa as she is taken home by carriage. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Parents